


自来也防守反击修行物语

by Swurdleoma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MTF Orochimaru
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 最一开始大蛇丸没想到会这么不可收拾。因为外壳还是人体，不是每年的这个时候都会不可控，除非当时人体躯壳处于虚弱状态。即便真的预见到了不可控，对他来说也很简单，人工注射调节一下激素就可以顺利解决。但这是在以往。今年就出了点岔子。





	自来也防守反击修行物语

 

 

食用指南：无照驾驶，私设一堆注意避雷。大蛇丸是次世代的年轻貌美版，女体但人称为男性，因为某种超自然原因回归且用蛇妈黑科技减龄的自来也，已婚前提。

       本文又名“冷血动物也是有发*期的”。

 

 

 

 

       最一开始大蛇丸没想到会这么不可收拾。

       因为外壳还是人体，不是每年的这个时候都会不可控，除非当时人体躯壳处于虚弱状态。即便真的预见到了不可控，对他来说也很简单，人工注射调节一下激素就可以顺利解决。但这是在以往。

       今年就出了点岔子。

       他的外壳没有问题，这一点大蛇丸百分之百确定，但当花粉弥漫的日子逐渐过去，晚春初夏的燥热气息开始升腾的时候，他再也无法无视自己身上发生的熟悉变化。大蛇丸中断了还没结束的实验，吩咐水月收拾他已经无力完成的善后工作，然后压着昏暗的走廊从实验室往回走。摇曳不定的灯火多少掩盖了他面颊上不正常的潮红。这个时候他看见自来也正从对面向他走来。

       “喂，大蛇丸，今天很忙吗？回来得比以前晚啊。”

       大蛇丸微笑了一下，尽管胸口那团火在那个人开口的一刻猛地烧了上来，一时炙烤得他有点眩晕。这个难得没有一点邪气的笑容在灯光下格外妩媚，自来也看得很清楚，他抱着胳膊以肘抵着墙壁，一身痞气地等着对方靠近。出乎他的意料，大蛇丸停了下来，微微弓起身子，一声不响地用手扶住了墙。

       “啊，你怎么了？实验出什么事了吗？”自来也说着走过去搀住他，五指碰到裸露在外的手腕，惊奇地感觉到这只冷血动物散发着不寻常的温度。一只苍白的手划过白发，搭在自来也的肩膀上。大蛇丸明显底气不足地低笑了两声。“在我这里待了这么久了，怎么一点没有变聪明呢。”

       “诶？”

       “本体不是给你看过了么……因为实验方向的原因，我早就是……”

       “知道，我知道。”自来也赶紧打断了后面的话。新婚之夜大蛇丸这货表示要坦诚相待，并且当场给他展示本体白鳞大蛇的那个场面，好色仙人这辈子都不想再回想起来。“是身体出问题了？”

       “现在这个时间，是蛇类的……”

       自来也一脸蒙圈地盯着他看。

       “……蠢货！”大蛇丸提高了一点声音，但马上又弱下来了，“难道我没告诉过你吗，冷血动物也是有……”

       白发仙人蒙圈的表情依旧没有消失。大蛇丸无可奈何，整个人靠在他身上，轻轻在他耳边说完了那句话，蛇信子一样灵活的舌尖细致地在耳垂边缘滑过。

       “啊！”部分出于食物链下层生物的生存本能，部分由于大蛇丸刚刚含着浓烈的感情吐出的那个词，自来也哆嗦了一下，“那个，这个……对不住，呃，你当时说的我都忘了……”

       大蛇丸闭上眼睛把额头抵在了自来也的脸旁。刚才这一会儿他已经差不多明白今年莫名其妙的反应是怎么回事了。自来也在实验室长驻之后，大蛇丸觉得没必要刻意控制这件事，甚至还下意识地有点期待“正解”会是什么样的。平常对这些事完全无心，但到了本体意志薄弱的时候就难以掌控，破例勾起了感觉。朝夕相处这么久，吸引力还是太大，想忽视都不可能啊。

       “啊啦，接下来是你的专长了，我可是一点都不了解。”

       “什什什什么专长，你你你是说，我我……”自来也慌忙托住浑身发软开始往地下滑的大蛇丸，脸上写的全是傻眼。

       “怎么了？”蛇美人的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，因为喘息说话开始艰难了，“当然是……解决这个啊……虽然可能比平常困难一点……”

       不，不是的，根本没有这回事。自来也对蛇发誓大蛇丸平日里冷淡得像块石头，心里只装着他的黑科技，只在极其偶尔的时候撩得火热，比如在自来也回来之后，他们真的发生的那一次。并且也只有那一次！而且由于是蛇妈先坦露心迹，展开追求，热情似火，自来也根本什么也没干，因为也用不着他动手，虽然感觉，自己像是被，算了还是不说完了。

       “大蛇丸啊，其实可能也许大概就是说，我也……”

       那个和自己一样长了一副年轻气盛的躯壳其实活成老妖精的白发仙人，从小就挂着自我感觉极其良好的傻笑，现在脸上露出了尴尬的红晕，并且把目光移开了。大蛇丸沉默了一会儿，甚至连身上的热度都暂时有点下落了。

       “自来也，莫非你连写那些无聊的东西都是编的么……”

       然后是一段更为尴尬的四目相对。

       但这冷静维持不了多一会儿，从内而外侵蚀的那团火就又旺盛起来，并且因为两人对话间距离贴近太久，比刚刚还要来势凶猛。这个冒充情场老手多年，其实是前不久因为被他给（哔~）了才有（哔~）的亲热系列假作家还在关切地盯着他看。大蛇丸细眉微皱了一下，什么也没说，扶着自来也的肩膀重新站稳。白发仙人浑身不自在地挠了挠头。

       “还有别的处理办法吗？”

       蛇美人长长地叹了一口气，低头用手背擦了擦额头上的汗珠。“有，当然有。”

       “那就太……”

       自来也话还没说完，就被强劲有力的一拳堵住了嘴，而且不是真挨了拳头，是从大蛇丸宽大的衣袖里猛然冲出的一条蟒蛇，直撞在他右边的脸颊上。自来也完全放下警惕太久了，结结实实地被推了出去，后背撞在墙上。他还没来得及对这种家暴行为进行抗议，大蛇丸已经像条真正的蛇一样轻盈地攀附在了他身上。自来也恼怒地想要挣脱，但耳边大蛇丸虚弱又火热的呼吸让他愣了一下，一时忘了刚才挨那一下脸上还在作痛。只是心软了这么一秒，数条蛇就缠绕上来制住了他的动作，背后的人久违地阴笑了两声，虽然也是软软的。

       “喂，大蛇丸，你这是辜负我的信任！”自来也慌张之下口不择言地喊道。然后他感觉到大蛇丸轻轻把下巴搁在他肩膀上，用有点痛苦的声音沙哑地悄声说：

       “抱歉，自来也，这可是你自己问我还有什么办法的。”

 

 

       第二天早上，新婚不到一年，被自己（目前生理性别为）雌性的伴侣（哔~）了两次的自来也有气无力地躺在卧室地板上，望着天花板，下了一个自己都不好意思说出口的决心：你个爬行动物给我等着，明年这个时候看我怎么收拾你——说起来是不是又要钻研资料学习，唉，这种事情我最不擅长了。

       同一时间，已经在实验室里静静地翻资料的大蛇丸春风得意地笑了一下，因为如此开朗的情绪太罕见，把水月吓了一跳。

       “怎么了，妈……啊——大蛇丸大人？”

       也许是因为心情好，大蛇丸没有计较水月的口误，甚至还带着安抚的意味看了他一眼。不然水月可能要把自己吓化了。

       “没什么，只是今天早上起来，发现自来也气到不想和我说话，但我不太记得都是因为什么了。”

       准备潜心研究，一雪前耻的自来也，很快就会意识到防守反击的任务有多艰巨，因为书店出售的相关书籍全都是亲热系列，而目前忍者学校老师们公认的老司机，是一个外表冷漠内心敏感，从十八岁开始一直到人到中年，都在单身且相信自来也瞎编的鬼话，的旗木卡卡西。

 

 

       （此处省略一万个字）

 

 

       （好了，正片开始。为了本次列车的乘坐体验，从现在开始列车长将控制一下表演搞笑艺的频率）

 

 

       一年比想象中过得快。两个人都是闲不住的类型，大蛇丸虽然身处被监视状态，还是能够得到批准外出执行一些研究相关的任务。自来也现在有充足的时间实现他当年说过的，去能走到的任何地方旅行，写游记，虽然大部分时间还是寂寞的一个人，也就是他最不希望的那样。年轻的时候他就想过，哪怕大蛇丸可以陪他一起走走也行呢。

       但至少他这次终于记得大蛇丸说过的话了，他曾经把这个当作狂想置之脑后，就像以前很多次错误判断的一样，现在他小心翼翼地记下了时间，记下了大蛇丸被迫下手时痛苦的喘息和声音。花粉弥漫的日子逐渐过去，晚春初夏的燥热气息开始升腾了。参考往年记录的蛇类发情时间范围，他比最早的记录提前了一个星期回到实验区门前。也许今年不会需要我呢，自来也开门的时候想，今年我们很少见面，大蛇丸那家伙不受刺激应该是不会失控的。这个想法居然略让他有点失望，而这点失望又让他觉得很有罪恶感。

       终于当面见到大蛇丸的时候他暗暗松了一口气，虽然没说出口。还是那个冷冰冰的生物，套着美艳的人类躯壳，面色白得近乎透明，眉目清秀，低头写字的时候一半脸旁被黑发遮住，他偶尔用纤长的手指拨开一点。自来也打了个招呼，他微微仰脸，露出一个淡然的笑，仿佛他们早上才刚刚同桌吃过饭似的。自来也暗自打量了一番，脸色，神态，呼吸，举止，没有任何不妥的地方。多虑了吧，他想，今年什么也没发生。孩子们，不，是助手们，倒是很高兴。只要自来也在家，水月他们就再也不用负责实验区的各种打杂工作，有充足的午休时间坐下来补水，有点汗颜地看自来也大人在各实验室和资料库之间勤奋奔走，手忙脚乱搬动仪器，时常因为操作失误遭到大蛇丸大人不留情面的抨击。并且，可能是因为情绪有处发泄，他们恐怖的老上司对这帮“小孩子们”越来越像个老母亲。这样也挺好的，自来也想，他挺愉快地接受了这个儿女双全的错觉。

       然而自来也的记性又出错了。他忘了自己是比最早的记录还提前了一个星期回来的。

       半个月后的某一天，任劳任怨的自来也又一次在实验室门口虚心接受批评。大蛇丸一言不发地把打碎的玻璃仪器清扫到一边，然后抱着胳膊走到自来也面前。马马虎虎的白发仙人偷眼看了一眼，预感到麻烦大了，大蛇丸双眉紧蹙，眼神阴沉，素净的容颜恢复了几分往日的狰狞。

       “自来也，你知道我要说什么。”

       恨恨地说完这句话，大蛇丸深吸了一口气，见自来也盯着他看，脸上升起两片红晕，呼吸变得有点不稳。不至于这么生气吧，自来也心虚地想，看来只能自认倒霉了。

       “我，我不知道。”

       “哼，从小就这样，什么都记不住。”

       这句话是徒然卡住的，大蛇丸自己都听出来声音到最后控制不住地变了调，咬住牙没全发出来。自来也刚要开口问，面前的大蛇丸已经往旁边一靠，贴着墙跪在了地上，颤抖着蜷缩起来。

       “怎么了？用不用我去叫香燐他们……”

       在大蛇丸用力抓住他的手臂时，自来也就略迟钝地反应过来了。这一次比上回发作还要剧烈，自来也只轻轻拽了一把，他就无力地全身歪斜了过来。白发仙人拨开挡在他脸上的长发，看见淡淡的潮红从双颊开始，已经蔓延到脖子上了，大蛇丸轻喘着仰头望他，眼眸湿润，额头上沁出了冷汗。自来也用手指轻轻抚过他的喉部，一直摸上发烧的脸庞。大蛇丸哆嗦了一下，眼神里流出了求告的意味。比上次快得多啊。

       “自来也，”他勉强笑了一下，试图装出平常冷漠的语气，“看来要指望你了。”

       这句话激起了自来也惯有的，不需要任何实际基础的信心。他一边嘴角上扬，露齿一笑，眼睛里毫不掩饰内心盘算的恶作剧。从小就看惯了他这副吊儿郎当的样子，大蛇丸冷笑了一下，就当是最后的高傲，然后闭上眼睛靠在自来也怀里，甚至还蹭了蹭，平常冰凉的身体现在散发着淡淡的热意。自来也双手把怀里的人打横抱起，当然完全是因为这样感觉比较潇洒，用肩膀轻轻把实验室的门顶上，就这样向昏暗的走廊里走去。大蛇丸安静地合着眼睛，现在动作越少，他维持冷静的时间就越久。

       然而，就在拐个弯就能到达生活区的时候，水月和香燐吵架的声音突然从转角处传了出来。自来也谨慎地站住了。不一会儿吵闹的两个人，还有他们背后的重吾，就从生活区里走了出来。助手们的午休时间刚刚结束，他们又要返回工作岗位上去了。看见自来也和大蛇丸以这个形式在这个时间出现在这儿，三个人都是一愣。

       “自来也，出什么事了吗？”水月警觉地问。

       “大蛇丸有点不舒服，我送他回去休息。”自来也说，与此同时，他被大蛇丸下垂的白色衣襟遮住的手伸进白衣里，悄悄往上摸去，一直触到那个已经有点潮的地方。就在说最后一句话的时候，他不动声色地隔着布料用手指揉了揉那条潮湿的缝。大蛇丸在他怀里哆嗦了一下，更用力地抓着他胸前的衣服缩成一团。自来也的表情严肃依旧，把不明真相的助手们吓了一跳。

       “大蛇丸大人怎么了？需要送到我那边检查一下吗？”香燐说着向他们走过来，但是自来也摇了摇头，她就站住了。

       “没关系的，你们去忙吧，这点事有我照看就够了。”说着这句意味深长的话，白发仙人镇定自若地用那根手指碾着布料生生挤了进去。大蛇丸怎么也没想到还有这么一手，啜泣一般的呻吟声脱口而出，然后愤愤地把脸埋进自己揉乱的黑发里。这个时候，除了重吾还没一点头绪，水月和香燐的表情都有点扭曲。

       “啊，是，是这样没错了。”水月干笑着拽了拽香燐的袖子，示意她赶紧开溜，香燐一巴掌把他的手打成了液态，示意他自己不需要提醒。然后两个人一起拽着一头雾水的重吾向实验区狂奔而去了。自来也这时候才笑出来，低头对大蛇丸说：“小孩子们都挺懂事的，你带得不错啊。”

       “你等死吧，自来也。”大蛇丸低哑的嗓音在烈火炙烤之下几乎发不出声了，用气息微弱地这么说。自来也懒得跟他较劲，拨开长发企图用一个吻封住大蛇丸的嘴，结果这下反而着了道，蛇信子灵活地缠住他的舌头，在口腔里舔舐吸吮，似乎有无穷的柔韧度和弹性。本来就是硬着头皮实践主动上手，自来也差点让大蛇丸一个吻给冲昏了。他狼狈不堪地从蛇的口腔里挣脱出来的时候，怀里的蛇美人虚弱地笑了起来，令自来也大为恼火。他打开卧室门，反手上了锁，让大蛇丸平躺在床单上，然后活动了一下十指，急切又小心翼翼地把那件女子的白衣剥落，然后散开了松松扎住的长发，经过同意还摘下了那对勾玉耳环以免误伤。大蛇丸还含着笑，自来也啊，又不是来打架，居然紧张成这样。但他安静地躺着，什么也没说。

       那具女性阴柔的身体整个裸露在自来也面前的时候，白发仙人居然有点发愣，之前的几次都太仓促，到现在他是第一次有时间好好看看自己的爱人。大蛇丸对这种情绪漠不关心，因为他早就觉得外壳和衣服没什么区别，但自来也不能。他愿意确定这个人是大蛇丸，只有这个人是，不会突然灰飞烟灭，不会蜕皮而逃，不会换一个陌生的身体从此消失。为了提醒自己多控制一下，自来也只赤裸了上半身，有点僵硬地压下身来伏在大蛇丸身上，两人的身体正面贴在了一起。大蛇丸微微张开嘴，喘息变得急促起来，自来也思考了一下没有趁机吻回去，而是从锁骨一直抚摸向下，最后把手覆在洁白的双乳上。

       大蛇丸的女体是人造的，胸部没有自然的性征那么突出，在受刺激的时候会反应比较明显。这点自来也早就发现了，他试着按揉了两下，同时小心注意着大蛇丸的反应。这一次发情的强烈程度超出了大蛇丸自己的预计，没有接受任何刺激的时候胸口里就已经像火燎一样，自来也刚刚合拢手指他就感到在胸腔里扩散的热量聚集到被挤压的地方，那种烫得发麻的感觉让他猛地挺起身来，直到第一波刺激退去。自来也有点被吓到了，他真的没怎么用力。

       “还好吗？”

       “可以……”大蛇丸微喘着说，沙哑的声音有点被情欲烧化了，像是服软的语气，“刚才只是，忍太久了。”

       “你一直是装着没有事的样子？”

       “如果不是你非要这个时候回来，也许就装过去了呢。”大蛇丸仰面望着自来也，又露出了那个妩媚的笑容，“唉呀唉呀，又不动了呢，忘了该怎么做了吗——白发童子？”

       最后一个词是他微微抬起上半身，用火热的气息在自来也耳边吐出的，然后又慢慢躺了回去。和年轻时体貌一般无二的仙人倒抽一口气，呆滞了一两秒，用手背擦了擦左眼下的红色涂彩，以掩饰自己的尴尬。然后他重新压下去，这一次放开了不少，用唇齿磨着身下人的锁骨，同时大大加重了手下的力度。大蛇丸的双手沿着他的肋骨游走而上到脊背，抱紧。自来也松开一只手，专注于用手指捏住另一边已经开始硬挺的乳头，由柔和到强硬，揉捻拉扯，但还不太能掌握力道，直到大蛇丸央告呼痛才停下来，然后用舌尖抚慰了一下有点涨红的部分。不需要任何言语要求，他舔了舔嘴唇转向另一边，用湿润的双唇含住了尚未被揉搓过的乳尖，时而用牙齿轻微研磨着。

       写亲热系列的自来也终于在状态了。

       大蛇丸隐忍地把头偏向一边，几次皱紧了眉，压抑着没有发出声音来。自来也终于松口抬起头来的时候，他才把目光定回到白发仙人因为兴奋和紧张有点发红的脸上。

       “自来也，往下。”

       “啊——我好像忘了该怎么做了呢。”自来也露齿一笑，突然挺身隔着衣物蹭了蹭大蛇丸的下身。结果比他期待的还动人，意外的正面刺激让大蛇丸呻吟出声，琥珀色的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，连竖瞳看上去都是湿润的。自来也突然有点不确定，蛇美人眼中那点柔软的东西究竟是泪水造成的错觉，还是真的……央求？

犹豫的时间有点长了。大蛇丸的身体微微有点发抖，他收紧双臂贴近了自来也的胸膛，喑哑的声音加重了言语的诱惑力：

       “自来也，帮帮我。”

       这句话像一束烟花一样在自来也的脑海和胸口中炸开了。他一言不发地往下挪了挪，分开大蛇丸的双腿，把手掌按在了阴部上。他感觉到大蛇丸全身都绷紧了。接下来要做的事情他自己并没把握，自来也考虑了一下力道轻重，掌心抵住有些膨胀但尚未整个勃起的阴核，以此为圆心用手掌按揉起来。大蛇丸断断续续地呻吟着，开始还本能地躲避薄弱部位尖锐的刺激，但当柔软的小核逐渐富有弹性开始适应这种刺激的时候，他甚至尽力挺起腰来贴得更紧一点，到后来看上去几乎像是他主动在自来也的手掌上磨蹭了，就像——就像一条蛇，一条竭力翻滚扭动但是挣脱不掉的蛇。

       “啊……轻，轻点……”

       这个想法，还有大蛇丸呓语般的话让自来也清晰地感觉到自己的欲望滚烫，甚至作痛，但他耐心地把没做完的工序继续下去。手指一点点从缝隙里插了进去，按压着娇嫩的陌生区域，分泌的液体流了出来，洇湿了腿间的床单。应该能找到的，自来也想，汗珠从他头上不住地往下流，他克制着手下的动作，又加了一根手指，这个过程有点枯燥，他分出拇指来继续用力摩擦着阴核，让那一小粒迅速充血勃起，刚刚有点松懈下来的大蛇丸又呜咽起来。自来也叹了口气，伸手了摸他紧张的腰部。这个时候正在探索的食指无意中勾了起来，刮过了某个柔弱得仿佛充满了液体的区域。自来也几乎没能按住突然弓身从床上弹起来的大蛇丸，因为害怕误伤赶忙把手抽了回来。是那儿，就是那儿，大蛇丸感到全身乱撞的欲望流向了一个清晰的突破口，水从那里不断地流出来，是那个空腔在煎熬灼烧，让他刚才得到纾解的快感一口气变成了累积的痛苦。自来也有点慌乱，他自己的身体也热烈的燃烧着，他需要越来越集中精力勉强保持冷静。另一只手重新探入湿透了的入口，回到刚才碰触的区域，定了定神，并拢三根手指一起重重地戳了下去。

       身下的人痉挛一样抱紧了他，把哭声埋进肌肤相亲之间。自来也没有停下，手指碾过敏感点滑进了甬道，但这次过于自信了，指尖撞击到肉壁被迫停下的时候大蛇丸痛得屈起了双腿，条件反射想要蜷缩起来。自来也慌忙又退出，抱紧了怀里的人。

      “生气了你就……呃……可以咬的。”他喘息着说，预感到自己的耐力濒临极限的。他已经看见大蛇丸恶狠狠地亮出了两枚尖细的蛇牙，但最终他肩膀上只是被轻轻硌了一下。

      “我还以为……早就习惯你笨手笨脚了，啊啊……”大蛇丸的声音发颤，自来也已经争分夺秒地重新激起发情期身体的情欲，勃起从包皮里显露出来的阴核接近极限，再经不起激烈的动作，自来也凭借想象力在敏感点上轻揉或重碾，火辣辣的感觉慢慢被泛滥的柔情没过，淡化，消退了。透明的液体涌出来，深处的甬道又湿又滑，一点点吞下裹住了自来也的两节指节。白发仙人的脸已经红透，眼下的两道红色涂彩鲜亮鲜亮，衬得双眼如同微醺一般。大蛇丸熟练地帮他褪去了最后的遮蔽，早已硬挺的下身顶在阴唇上磨了一会儿，慢慢挤进了湿黏的入口。

      “还，还好吗，你？”他一边推进一边喘息着问道。

      过长且细腻的前戏使最后的进程十分顺利，自来也终于整根插入的时候，大蛇丸望着他，泪流了满面，因为呼吸急促和细碎的呻吟说不出话来。自来也停下来缓了缓，仔细吻去了大蛇丸脸上的泪痕。他的蛇美人以不可思议的角度弯下身去，用柔舌卷住了他胸前还没得到充足刺激的乳头。自来也苦闷地呻吟了一声，稍稍退出了一点，然后扶住大蛇丸的腰肆意冲撞了进去。大蛇丸条件反射地抓住身上人的双肩想要压着他躺下自己上位，但自来也更用力地把他按在床单上，剧烈的插入使柔软的身躯痉挛一样颤抖，大蛇丸用双腿缠上了自来也的腰部，含糊的哀求声里带着哭腔。

       “已经让你上了两次了，大蛇丸，也该歇一回了。”自来也在他耳边小声说，大蛇丸转开脸躲避灼热的气息，如果他们的呼吸再汇合在一起，他真的要被情欲的浪潮窒息了。

       “轻点……自来也，求你轻点……求你了，我不能……”

       也许电流在全身扩散开的一瞬就是这样的感觉。不管大蛇丸怎么哀告求饶，挣扎哭泣，自来也不可能再耐着性子进行，一开始甚至忘了刚刚找到的敏感点在哪里，粗暴地碾压过能碰到的每一点，顶端用力摩擦着肉壁。最后他终于想起来注意点手法，暂时抽身出来顶弄了几下小核，成功触发了阴蒂高潮。全身的欲望凝聚于一点然后炸开了，窒息般的几秒钟之后，大蛇丸抱住他大口喘着气，体液连续喷涌出来。充血的阴核饱满而脆弱，自来也非常清楚这一点，在身下人呼吸稍微匀称之后故意摸下去在碰不得的地方用手捏了一下。

      “不！你……你……”大蛇丸死命挣扎了一下，但自来也没有松手，动作直接扯动可怜的小核，白发仙人满意地看见这条翻腾不休的蛇全身脱力一样瘫软下去，泪水从他闭合的细目里流出来。自来也依旧把泪痕吻去了。

      “继续吧，”大蛇丸虚弱地笑了笑，用细长的手指抚过他滚烫的脸颊，“你还没到呢。”

      在第一次的症状还未完全消退的时候，自来也强行提前了大蛇丸的第二次高潮，然后释放在了痉挛的腔道里。大蛇丸感到意识开始模糊了，仿佛经历了短暂的死亡然后马上更生，比更换躯壳的转生还要彻底。体内的阴茎没有马上抽离，自来也在等待他的敏感时间过去。一种超越他理解的柔情让经过释放而轻松许多的胸口又有了被充满的感觉，但不是欲望，或者不仅仅是。自来也如释重负地翻身仰躺在床上时，大蛇丸贴身爬上他的胸膛，蹭去表面的薄汗，静静地枕在他身上。只有这样那种满得要溢出来的感觉才能融解开，而且仿佛能交融的实体一样，也渗透进他的血液里。

 

 

       天蒙蒙亮，自来也昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，仔细回想了一下昨天晚上，意识到即使只算上净睡眠时间，他也在床上躺了超过十个小时，大蛇丸也没有叫醒他。自来也坐起来，揉了揉乱蓬蓬的白发，感觉睡得太久头都有点痛。然后他发现大蛇丸已经披了一件干净的浴衣在身上，黑发还在滴水，环抱膝盖倚着床头坐在床上看着他，眼神清明，竖瞳冷静而坚决。这样的视线让自来也浑身不自在，感觉像是被蛇类盯上的猎物，不知道什么时候就要身遭毒牙。感觉大蛇丸没有要先说话的意思，他口不择言地开了口：

       “呃，大蛇丸，你……还好？”

       大蛇丸点了点头，没有什么表情，皮肤已经恢复了冷淡得近乎病态的白色。自来也哑了一会儿，突然不怀好意地笑出声来，这让大蛇丸一怔。

       “我表现够出色吧？”

       一阵低哑的笑声让自来也倍感难堪。大蛇丸用手指把黑发向耳后拢了拢，重新戴上的勾玉耳环露出了一半。

       “不算我放水的成分，勉强及格吧。”

       “什么？！放水？”

       “我不收敛一点你能在上面吗？”

       自来也下巴都要掉下来的惊骇神态让大蛇丸笑得双肩直颤，不得不扭过脸去挡住自己的表情。他从床上下来，走到离自来也最近的地方站住，用手指抬着白发仙人的下巴推了回去，继而向上一勾，用自己的唇浅浅碰了一下自来也的，然后推开了这个妄想再拖长一点的家伙。

       “浇点水清醒一下，好色仙人，今天实验室不会给你放假的。”

       “你你你跟谁学的这个叫法！”

       “这还需要别人告诉？”

       自来也看得很清楚，大蛇丸年轻的脸上展开了一个恬静的笑容，没有恶意，也没有妩媚，甚至在他们都还是少年的时候都没有见过的微笑。但是光线还是太暗了，自来也不确定大蛇丸白得透明的脸上是不是泛起了一点红晕。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
